Hane
by springyeol
Summary: "Padahal besok hari ulang tahunku.. Aku hanya ingin Luhan-hyung memperhatikanku.." / "Jangan berlagak seperti kau peduli padaku!" / 'Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun yang sangat kusayangi' / EXO. special for hunhan/selu's day. with chanbaek/baekyeol, kaisoo, kristao/taoris, sulay/joonxing, chenmin. finally back from hiatus(?) just try to intip! thanks :3


**Hane ****羽****(Feather)**

.

.

.

.

title: Hane 羽 (Feather)

disc: all charas belong to God

cast: exo

genre: angst/hurt/comfort, friendship, romance(?)

rating: T?

warning: YAOI. BL (Boy's Love). boyxboy.

inspired by B.A.P's 1004 (Angel) lyrics.

karena belum ada mood yang cukup buat lanjutin boffins's life, sengaja kubuat epep ini dulu dengan harapan mood itu bisa muncul kembali/? wkwk

sekalian ini buat pasangan kedua yang ultahnya (anggep aja/?) berbarengan, mirip kaya kaisoo. yap, tul, hunhan. HUNHAN PEMIRSA(?). yang kemaren pas ultahnya sehun ngephpin saya dengan momen2 mereka itu/? PHPPPPPP /dordordor

okede, enjoy yaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_You're like an angel, who has left me and gone somewhere_

.

.

.

.

April, 20th

07.02 a.m.

BRUMM.

Sebuah _lamborghini _hitam memasuki sebuah gerbang besar dan kokoh. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar 20 tahunan keluar dari dalamnya. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap, dan jangan lupa surainya yang berkibar-kibar. Menatap lurus ke arah tulisan yang tertera di dinding bangunan besar di depannya, 'SEOUL NATIONAL UNIVERSITY'.

Pemuda itu melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan melemparkannya asal ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah mengunci mobil, pemuda itu menyandangkan ranselnya ke punggungnya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan.

Di sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya pemuda itu menerima berbagai macam sapaan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, pemuda itu hanya bergumam 'hm' atau menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba iris matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Jongin."

Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya menuju seseorang yang ia panggil Jongin yang sedang duduk memunggunginya di dalam kantin fakultas.

"Eh, Sehun!"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan mata bulat yang duduk di hadapan Jongin melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemuda itu –Sehun-.

Sehun meletakkan ranselnya sedikit keras ke atas meja dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin. "Huh.."

Kyungsoo –pemuda mata bulat- mengerenyitkan keningnya melihat raut wajah Sehun yang terkesan murung. "Ada apa, Hun?"

180 derajat, raut wajah Sehun langsung berubah menjadi ceria, "Apanya, hyung?"

Kyungsoo yang sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Sehun, tersenyum hangat, "Kau kan tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat mengenalmu. Apa kau sudah tidak mau lagi berbagi keluh kesahmu denganku?"

Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk menyalin sebuah catatan akhirnya bersuara, "Mengapa kalian terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih?"

Kyungsoo tergelitik mendengar protes yang dilayangkan oleh kekasih kecilnya (Kyungsoo yang memanggilnya begitu/?).

"Mungkin karena kami saling menyayangi? Aku menyayangi Sehun, dan Sehun juga menyayangiku. Bukan begitu, Hun?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar godaan yang dilayangkan oleh Kyungsoo, "Ne. Kami saling menyayangi."

Sehun menatap Jongin yang mengetuk-ngetuk pulpennya dengan keras, pertanda bahwa ia sedang merasa jengkel. Segera saja ia tertawa keras.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Jongin." ujarnya di sela-sela tawanya. Kyungsoo ikut tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Cih. Sedang apa sih kau di sini anak albino? Tumben sekali datang pagi-pagi begini." cibir Jongin, masih berkutat dengan catatannya.

"Sesukakulah mau datang kapan saja." jawab Sehun ketus seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau terlihat begitu menawan hari ini, berbeda dengan hari biasanya.." selidik Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Bukankah aku memang selalu menawan?"

PAK!

Jongin menjitak kepalanya. "Jangan sok menawan anak albino."

Sehun meringis sambil mengelus pelan kepalanya, "Kau hanya iri padaku."

"Satu-satunya di mana aku merasa iri padamu hanya bila Kyungsoo-hyung jatuh ke pelukanmu. Yang artinya tidak akan pernah."

Sehun mencibir, "Ini masih pagi, Jong, sudah membuatku mual saja."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo yang mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan pulpennya. Menahan rasa malu.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa sepagi ini?" Sehun ganti bertanya.

"Jongin memintaku untuk mengajarinya. Bukankah tes kalian sebentar lagi diadakan?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ya." Sehun tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Eh, apa kau tadi ke sini dengan mengendarai _lamborghini_-mu?" Jongin membuka kembali suaranya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia berpikir mengapa Jongin bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun secepat ini..?

"Tak usah memasang wajah seperti itu, hyung." ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo yang menatap dirinya ngeri.

Sehun menghela napasnya sebentar.

"Aku memang mengendarai mobil itu." ia berhenti sejenak. "Mana mungkin tak kupakai di hari sepenting ini." lanjutnya tersenyum pedih.

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Ia menutup buku catatannya, dan menatap Sehun bergantian dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Sehun menyunggingkan senyuman menawan. Jauh lebih menawan daripada senyuman biasanya. "Kalian bicara apa? Aku tak pernah sebaik ini sebelumnya." ujarnya seraya meraih ranselnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku duluan, ne. Selamat tinggal, Jongin, Kyungsoo-hyung. Terima kasih." Sehun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sebuah senyuman tulus.

Terpaku, Jongin dan Kyungsoo saling memandang. Sebelum akhirnya mereka melihat Sehun telah menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Begitu cepat.

"Hai, Jongin! Kyungsoo! Dari tadi kulihat berduaan saja. Tidak baik lho berduaan saja sepagi ini!" seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang wanita menepuk pundak Jongin dan menyadarkan lamunan Jongin serta Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Berdua?"

.

.

.

07.07 a.m.

"HATSYI!"

Seorang pemuda mungil bermata sipit tengah merapatkan jaketnya. Tubuhnya terlihat gemetar. Sebuah bola basket terjatuh dari genggamannya.

"Ah, mengapa pagi ini harus sedingin ini? BRR!" gumamnya seraya meniup-niup telapak tangannya.

"Sedang apa, Baek-hyung?"

Baekhyun –pemuda sipit- itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati sosok Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah kau, Hun. Aku sedang berusaha memasukkan bola ini agar jerapah itu berhenti mengejekku pendek!" jawab Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang begitu semangat. "Bukankah kau sudah menguasai semua teori permainan basket? Kurasa kalau hanya teknik, kau bisa dengan mudah menguasainya."

Mendengar ucapan Sehun, Baekhyun semakin berapi-api. "Ne! Akan kutunjukkan pada jerapah itu!" ujarnya sambil terus melempar bola.

"Biar kutemani, hyung." Sehun segera duduk di atas sebuah kursi yang teletak di pinggir lapangan tempat Baekhyun bermain bola.

Tak jarang senyum terulas di bibirnya saat melihat Baekhyun dengan susah payah melompat dan melempar bola basket.

"HUP! Ayo, masuklah!"

PLOSH!

Akhirnya bola itu berhasil masuk dengan mulus. Begitu Baekhyun akan berteriak kegirangan–

DUK!

Bola itu memantul dan ditangkap oleh seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Juga seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Wah, tak kusangka si pendek ini berhasil melakukannya."

Baekhyun langsung berkacak pinggang, "Tentu saja! Si pendek ini telah berhasil!"

"Hei, Chan-hyung!" Sehun menyapa seseorang itu –Chanyeol-.

Chanyeol membalas sapaan Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman serta ucapan 'Oi', kemudian kembali fokus pada si pendek, maksudku, Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter darinya. "Nah, si pendek telah berhasil. Jadi jerapah ini akan memberikan hadiah."

Mendengar kata 'hadiah' Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. "Benarkah ada hadiahnya? Kupikir kau hanya akan berhenti memanggilku pendek." ujarnya lengkap dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol tersenyum, menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "Tentu saja ada hadiah untuk anak manis."

Sehun memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu menjijikkan baginya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melempar bola basket itu ke arah Sehun. "Ya, hyung!" beruntung Sehun memiliki refleks yang bagus. Ia dapat dengan mudah menangkap bola itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan pemandangan yang didapatkan oleh Sehun adalah Chanyeol yang menautkan jemari kanannya pada jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, lengan kirinya yang memeluk pinggang ramping milik Baekhyun, jemari kanan Baekhyun yang mencengkram pundak Chanyeol, serta jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang sudah bertautan.

"Mhmm.." bibir mereka berdua saling meraup satu sama lain. Menimbulkan suara khas orang berciuman. Sepagi ini. Tepat di hadapan Sehun.

Biasanya, Sehun akan berdecak melihat pemandangan _tebar-tebar-kemesraan_ seperti ini, namun kali ini ia tersenyum. Tulus sekali.

Sehun beranjak perlahan dari duduknya. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat berikutnya. Menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, "Semoga kalian berbahagia, hyung. Selamat tinggal."

Pasangan itu masih saja tenggelam dalam ciuman mereka, hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

07.17 a.m.

Sosok pemuda ber-_dimple_ nampak begitu tergesa-gesa berlarian menyusuri lorong. Beruntung, kampus masih sepi. Perkuliahan baru akan dimulai secara serentak pada pukul 9 pagi. Pemuda itu membawa tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

Pemuda itu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan menabrak siapa-siapa karena kampus masih sepi.

DUK!

Nampaknya ia harus berpikir ulang.

Sialnya, ia tertabrak seseorang yang menyebabkan tumpukan berkasnya jatuh berceceran.

"Wah, mianhae, Yixing-hyung! Aku tidak lihat jalan!"

Yixing, pemuda itu memunguti berkas-berkas yang tercecer di lantai. "Ah, gwaenchana. Aku yang tidak lihat jalan –ng, Sehun?" Yixing mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat sosok Sehun sedang membantunya mengumpulkan berkas.

"Sehun? Tumben sekali datang sepagi ini." semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sehun pagi ini.

Sehun yang sedang membantu membawakan beberapa tumpuk berkas hanya tersenyum kecil, "Tak ada alasan khusus, hyung."

Yixing memperlambat langkahnya, dan menatap Sehun. "Kau tak apa?"

Sehun ganti menatap Yixing, "Apanya? Kau sama seperti Kyungsoo-hyung.. Aku tak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Yixing bergumam di dalam hatinya mengapa Sehun nampak berbeda dari biasanya?

Mereka telah sampai ke depan ruangan yang masih kosong.

"Kau mau kutemani sampai Joonmyeon-hyung datang?" tawar Sehun pada Yixing yang tengah membereskan berkas-berkas itu.

Yixing menatap Sehun, kemudian tersenyum. "Bolehkah?"

Sehun balas tersenyum padanya, "Kenapa tidak?" ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah kursi di sebelah Yixing.

Yixing hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil, lalu kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya.

Sehun meletakkan dagunya ke atas sandaran kursi yang ia duduki sambil memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik Yixing.

"Hyung."

Yixing yang merasa dipanggil, segera menjawab, "Ya, Sehun?"

"Apa kau bahagia bersama Joonmyeon-hyung?"

Sejenak Yixing menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sehun lurus. "Tentu. Ada apa memangnya, Hun?"

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa. Syukurlah bila kau memang bahagia bersamanya. Aku akan terus mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian." ujarnya dengan tulus.

Yixing merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu menyentuh baginya. Ia merasa kedua matanya menghangat. "Aigoo.. Gomawo, Sehunnie.." ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Merasa amat beruntung memiliki dongsaeng setulus Sehun.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama dengan yang ia perlihatkan pada Jongin-Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel milik Yixing berbunyi.

"Ah, Joonmyeon memanggil. Sebentar ya, Hun!" Yixing buru-buru melesat ke arah pintu guna menyambut kedatangan Joonmyeon.

Sehun lagi-lagi kembali tersenyum. Senyuman yang begitu menggambarkan kepedihan, keresahan, kegundahan, namun bercampur dengan rasa bahagia di dalamnya.

"Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal, hyung."

Yixing tak melihat bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Ne, aku tidak sendirian! Sehun sedari tadi menemaniku! Se–"

Ucapan Yixing terputus tatkala ia tak menemukan sosok Sehun.

"–Hun?"

"Mana Sehun? Kau bilang tadi kau bersamanya?" Joonmyeon meletakkan ranselnya dan menatap kekasihnya heran.

.

.

.

07.26 a.m.

"Huuh, dasar tukang bohong!"

Sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan mata seperti panda tengah mengumpat-umpat ke layar ponselnya. Pasalnya sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang di dalam _gymnasium_ ini.

Tak henti-hentinya ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah. Pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Gym ini juga sepi.. Tega sekali ia menyuruhku menunggu di sini sendirian! Huh, sebaaal!" pemuda itu menghempaskan ranselnya sambil memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya.

"Tao-hyung?"

Pemuda itu –Tao- terkejut bukan main saat mendapatkan sosok Sehun yang sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Se-Sehunnie?"

Ah, setidaknya ia tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Iya, ini aku, hyung. Mengapa terkejut seperti itu? Hahaha." kekeh Sehun saat melihat ekspresi di wajah Tao.

"Ih, kau datang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku saja.." Tao meninju pelan lengan kanan Sehun.

Tak menggubrisnya, Sehun bertanya, "Sedang apa di sini, hyung?"

Tao kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Menunggu tiang telepon jelek."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban dari Tao. "Wufan-hyung, ne? Biar kutebak, kau sudah menunggunya dari tadi, kan?"

"Iya! Ia sungguh membuatku kesaaal!"

"Wufan-hyung memang membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk memoles wajahnya. Hahaha." Sehun kembali tertawa membayangkan Wufan yang tengah berdandan(?).

"Issh! Dasar tiang ganjen!" Tao menangkupkan wajahnya menahan malu membayangkan bahwa kekasih tiangnya itu sedang berdandan(?).

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Aniya, hyung. Aku yakin Wufan-hyung punya alasan yang tepat mengapa ia membuatmu menunggu begitu lama. Mungkin saja ia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

Mendengarnya, wajah Tao berseri-seri, "Benarkah? Kejutan?"

"Yup. Yah, atau memang ia sedang berdandan." Sehun tertawa kembali. Cubitan yang dilayangkan Tao tak ia acuhkan.

"Ah, itu dia datang, hyung!" tiba-tiba Sehun menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya dan Tao. Orang itu adalah si tiang telepon jelek seperti kata Tao barusan.

"Geee~!" tanpa babibu lagi, Tao segera berhambur ke dalam pelukan Wufan-nya.

"Maaf ya Tao harus menunggu gege selama ini.." Wufan menyambut pelukan Tao.

"Memangnya gege sedang apa, sih? Kenapa lama sekaliii.." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap wajah Wufan.

"Ng, anu.. Ini untukmu." Wufan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna hijau dan menyerahkannya pada Tao.

"Eh? Apa ini, ge?"

Wufan tersenyum grogi, "Bukalah."

Tao segera membuka tutup kotak itu, dan ia terperanjat saat melihat isinya.

"AAAH! Gege, ini lucu sekaliiiii!" Tao melompat-lompat kegirangan melihat beberapa buah onigiri yang dihias dengan bentuk wajah panda.

"Gege yang membuatnya?"

Wufan mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, "Iya. Tadi gege sempat kesulitan karena Yixing sudah pergi pagi-pagi, jadi maaf bila hasilnya jelek.."

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tidak, ge! Ini lucu sekali! Tao sukaa! Bahkan Tao tak tega memakannya!"

Wufan tersenyum cerah mendengar jawaban kekasih imutnya itu. "Jika Tao senang maka gege juga senang."

"Tao sangat senang! Xie xie, gege!" Tao yang merasa amat senang mengecup pipi Wufan. Sedangkan yang dikecup hanya bersemu merah.

"Oh, ya Tao, dari tadi Tao menunggu gege di sini sendirian?"

Tao yang teringat akan Sehun, membalikkan badannya–

"Tidak, ge! Tao di sini bersama–"

–dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"–Sehun?"

Baik Tao maupun Wufan tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun telah pergi setelah membisikkan kata 'Semoga kalian berbahagia selamanya. Tetaplah romantis. Selamat tinggal.'

.

.

.

07. 44 a.m.

Di sini.

Di mana ia melihat sahabatnya mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Demi pemuda itu.

Tepat di depan kedai ini.

Dan di sini pula kejadian itu terjadi.

.

"_Jangan berlagak seperti kau peduli padaku!"_

.

Lagi-lagi ingatan itu terlintas.

Tidak, ia tak boleh mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi.

Ia tak ingin mengingat kembali raut wajah sahabatnya waktu itu.

Sangat menyakitkan.

Ia mengerti setengahnya mungkin adalah salahnya.

Minseok mengerti.

"Min-hyung..?"

Minseok sedikit terperanjat saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan melihat sosok yang setahun ini ia hindari.

Oh Sehun.

"..."

Tak ada satu kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Bahkan Minseok hanya mengangguk lemah saat Sehun bertanya apakah ia boleh duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia merasa.. Takut. Gemetar. Bersalah. Sedih.

Beberapa saat mereka duduk dalam diam. Namun Minseok terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ini memang manusia terbodoh yang pernah ada."

Sehun membuka suaranya. Suara yang terdengar begitu pilu.

"Aku mengerti bila semua orang membenciku. Takut padaku. Aku mengerti bila hyung membenciku. Karena aku memang pantas untuk dibenci." Sehun mengulaskan senyuman.

"Ti-tidak.. Jangan berkata seperti itu.." Minseok memotong ucapan Sehun dengan cepat. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sehun dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Tidak, Sehun.. Aku tidak membencimu.." genggaman Minseok semakin erat sampai Sehun merasa bahwa jemarinya telah basah.

"Ma-maafkan aku.. Seandainya waktu itu kutolak permintaannya, maka tidak akan seperti ini.. Hiks.. Maafkan aku.."

Dengan cepat Sehun mendekap tubuh Minseok yang gemetar. "Ssh, hyung.. Bukan salahmu.. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu.."

Terpaan angin menyapu kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan, berbagi kesedihan.

.

.

-flashback-

.

.

_April, 11th the previous year_

_BRUK!_

_Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke atas meja. Hal ini mengundang tanya para hyungnya._

"_Oi, ada apa, Hun? Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Jongdae sambil mengunyah sebuah kentang._

"_Jangan bicara sambil makan." Minseok menjitak pelan kepala kekasihnya itu._

_Adegan itu malah semakin membuat wajah Sehun menjadi kusut._

"_Kau kenapa, Hun?" Baekhyun menoel-noel pipi Sehun yang sedang menggembung dengan gemas._

"_Apa karena 'nona'-mu lagi?" tanya Wufan tepat pada sasaran._

"_Uh.." mendengar kata 'nona'-mu, Sehun malah semakin menggembungkan pipinya. Ia nampak kesal. Namun hal ini malah mengundang kegemasan bagi para hyungnya._

"_Aigoo~ ceritakanlah pada kami Hunnie." Kyungsoo dengan sayang mengelus surai Sehun, membujuknya agar mau menceritakan keluh kesahnya._

"_Luhan-hyung.. Aku kesaal! Di suatu saat ia bisa sangat peduli denganku.. Terus menempel denganku.. Namun suatu saat ia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak mengenaliku..! Apakah kalian mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, hyung..?" ujar Sehun._

_Mendengar penuturan dari Sehun, Minseok menelan salivanya berat-berat. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan berkata pada siapa-siapa. Ia tak mau menghancurkan rencana sahabatnya itu._

_Tiba-tiba Sehun menatap tajam ke arahnya, "Luhan-hyung lebih senang bermain denganmu dibanding denganku, hyung.." ujar Sehun yang terdengar parau._

"_Ah, tidak, tidak! Luhan senang bermain dengan siapa saja kok, Hun!" ujar Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun._

_Sehun hanya menghela napasnya berat-berat. "Padahal besok hari ulang tahunku.. Aku hanya ingin Luhan-hyung memperhatikanku.."_

_Ucapan Sehun membuat semua yang mendengarnya terdiam._

_._

_._

_April, 12th_

_Minseok memilih untuk diam. Ia tak memberitahu Luhan bahwa Sehun merasa amat sedih dengan segala akting yang dilakukan Luhan._

_Ya, akting._

_Mendekati hari ulang tahun Sehun, Luhan berakting seolah-olah ia tak peduli dengan Sehun._

_Luhan melakukannya berbulan-bulan sebelum hari ulang tahun Sehun._

_Terlalu lama mungkin, namun itu sudah keputusan Luhan._

_Sebenarnya Minseok sudah berkali-kali bertanya pada Luhan apakah ia benar-benar yakin akan keputusannya._

_Tetapi Luhan selalu bisa meyakinkannya bahwa yang ia lakukan memang tepat._

_Luhan ingin mengetahui seberapa besar cinta Sehun untuknya._

_Berapa lama Sehun akan bertahan menghadapi akting Luhan._

_Dan Luhan akan menyelesaikannya hari ini._

_Tepat di hari ulang tahun Sehun._

_Bahkan Luhan sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang sangat spesial._

_Khusus untuk Sehun tersayangnya._

_Namun, sepertinya Luhan sudah mengambil langkah yang salah._

_Ia tidak menyapa, tidak berkata apa-apa, bahkan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Sehun._

_Hal ini yang akan mengubah takdir mereka._

_Luhan tak pernah menyadari bahwa dirinya akan dibentak oleh Sehun saat ia berusaha mengucapkan '_selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyayangimu.'

_Tepat di depan kedai _bubble tea _yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Sehun._

_Sehun menghempas lengannya dan meneriakinya, "Jangan berlagak seperti kau peduli padaku!"_

_Kemudian takdir itu terjadi._

_Luhan yang berlarian sambil menangis tidak menyadari bahwa lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Merah untuk para penyebrang._

_Luhan tak dapat mendengar teriakan orang-orang, dan juga klakson truk yang terkejut melihat seorang penyebrang gila seperti Luhan._

_Semuanya menjadi gelap._

_Sebelum hembusan napasnya berakhir, ia terus bergumam 'maafkan aku, Sehun.'_

_Tinggalah sebuah _lamborghini _hitam bertengger dengan gagahnya di hadapan Sehun beserta secarik kertas yang tertempel di kemudinya._

'**Selamat ulang tahun untuk Sehun yang sangat kusayangi! Maafkan aku telah bertindak semaunya tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu.. Aku hanya berakting selama ini.. Aku menyayangimu, Oh Sehun! (chu chu)'**

.

.

-end of flashback-

.

.

.

"_Lamborghini _hitam.. Aku tak pernah mengira Luhan-hyung akan membelikanku hadiah semewah itu.." Sehun membuka suaranya saat ia berhasil menenangkan Minseok.

Minseok kembali menggenggam jemari Sehun, "_Lamborghini _itu ia beli dengan tabungannya sendiri.. Ia sangat menyayangimu, Sehun.. Ia tahu kau menyukai mobil itu.. Luhan sangat menyayangimu.." ujarnya sedikit terisak.

Seakan sudah kehabisan air mata, Sehun tertawa. Tawa yang benar-benar pilu. "Dia.. Bodoh.. Buat apa menghabiskan uangnya hanya untukku.. Haha. Bodoh.."

Minseok semakin mengeratkan genggamannya kembali. Ia tahu bahwa hati Sehun benar-benar hancur.

"Hei, hyung jangan bersedih lagi.. Luhan-hyung juga tak ingin kau terus bersedih.." Sehun menyeka bulir-bulir air mata yang bertengger di kedua pipi Minseok.

"Tersenyum, hyung. Luhan-hyung lebih suka teman-temannya yang sedang tersenyum." ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum, dengan tetap menggenggam jemari Minseok.

Akhirnya, Minseok menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kelegaan.

Sehun kembali tersenyum, "Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan untukmu. Dan juga kebahagiaanmu dengan Jongdae-hyung. Sampaikan salamku padanya, ne?"

Minseok merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Sehun. "E-eh? Memangnya kau mau ke mana..?"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Sehun mengulaskan senyuman tulusnya pada Minseok. "Aku harus pergi. Mungkin Luhan-hyung sudah sangat kesepian menungguku. Selamat tinggal, Min-hyung. Terima kasih atas segalanya."

Minseok hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sulit sekali dicerna oleh otaknya.

Dan ia hanya bisa terpaku melihat punggung Sehun yang perlahan menghilang meninggalkannya.

.

.

"Goodbye."

Secara bersamaan, mereka yang punya hubungan dekat dengan Sehun mendengar bisikkan Sehun untuk yang terakhir kali.

.

.

.

_How am I supposed to live without you every day?_

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit sebelumnya.

07.00 a.m.

"Kami melaporkan dari lokasi kejadian di mana sebuah _lamborghini _hitam mengalami kecelakaan beruntun dengan dua buah truk besar yang menghimpitnya. Sebelumnya beberapa mobil sudah menabraknya. Supir kedua truk secara ajaib hanya mengalami luka benturan, sementara pengendara _lamborghini _hitam tidak ditemukan jasadnya. Kejadian ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. _Lamborghini _itu telah benar-benar hancur, namun hanya ditemukan sehelai bulu yang terletak di atas jok kemudi."

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
